Rey's real Journey
by TheBlackBat69
Summary: Ray's first encounter with someone as she discover what the joys of life are.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This was a requested story for me to make and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The wind that seemed to forever carry sand with it whisper into her face and clothes as she hung from a high ledge on the Star Destroyer. She had found a very valuable piece of technology on it, but it seemed to be lodged.

She struggled with it for several minutes before it came flying out of the place it was stuck in and she stumbled back and almost went over the ledge. But with the sudden burst of movement the tech went flying from her hands and fell on a platform further down in the star destroyer.

She quickly scrambled back down the way she came to reach it, as there was no way in hell she was going to miss out on the four portions it would gain her. Once she had made her way to the platform however the piece was gone and, in its place, stood the smug looking Akan.

Akan was one of the few scavengers she actually knew and had run into before and this seemed like just the kind of ploy he would pull, to steal what she had found.

He held up the piece of rare tech in one hand and yelled across to her "looking for this sweetheart?". What a Dick she thought to herself, if it wasn't for his charm and amazing looks he would most certainly have been shot with a blaster.

She decided to yell back at him "Give it to me now Akan and these won't have to end badly". He replied with "Rey sweetheart finders keepers".

She grabbed her staff from her back whilst in a sprint towards him and with one clean shot she knocked him onto his back. The tech went flying further off into the Star Destroyer and she made to chase after it before Akan grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to the ground.

He crawled on top of her and whispered into her ear "That tech will be mine". She then rolled them over and straddled him sweat dripping off her face and looked into his bright blue eyes that you could swim in.

He then grabbed her muscular thighs with his hands and before she knew it they had leaned into a kiss. It was rushed and hurried at first before they eased into it and began to slowly make out.

Whilst they made out Akan's hands travelled up her thighs and waist before reaching inside her shirt and pulling her into a tighter embrace. Her hand made their way to his muscular lower back as their making out become more and more passionate.

They rolled over again so that Akan was on top as he reached into the front of her shirt and grasped her left breast. He began to squeeze and fondle it before playing with her right, his other hand still on her back.

She then began to feel his bulging arm muscles and six packs before grasping onto his pecks. As she rolled over again making her way on top of him.

She sat up into her straddling position where she quickly removed her tunic top leaving only her long pants and sleeves. Letting her small B cupped breasts out into the open air, with her nipples that hardened in the sandy wind.

Akan then grasped them and began to play with her tits as she began to pull his scavenger pants down. after the were down to his knees and his eight-inch dick flopped out she bent back down and began to suck.

As she was still a virgin, and this was her first time she only sucked on the tip of his dick whilst using her tongue. But after several seconds of this Akan thrusted his massive dick upwards and forced her head down with his hand.

She began to gag as the massive Dick sided down her throat and had to come back up for air. She continued sucking his massive dick going all the way down the shaft whilst making slurping and gagging noises.

After a few minutes of this Akan stopped her and removed all of his clothes as he began to feel the heated metal on the back of him. Rey did the same as she pulled off her long pants chucking them over with the rest of her clothes before going into a spoon and making out with him.

They where super warm and sweaty from Jackku's twin suns as they began to passionately make out again their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Akan could fill her breasts rub against his chest and she could feel his massive cock rubbing against her toned stomach.

She then shoved him to the floor and positioned herself over his face as he began to lick her tight juicy pussy. Within moments Rey was began to let go low moans as he rubbed the edges of her pussy before he began to really eat her out.

Her pussy juices began to spill out slowly into Akan's mouth and all over his face. Until eventually she got up and positioned herself over his massive throbbing Dick that was just waiting for her. But Rey said, "I don't know if I can do this your dick is sooo big Akan even for a fifteen-year-old".

Which he replied, "you can do this trust me" and for a second, she gave him her beautiful smile with its dimple but before she could have a chance to decide he thrust the tip of his dick into her. She let out a sudden moan as he began to go in and out of her with just the tip as he was warming himself out.

But Akan couldn't resist her sweet tight virgin pussy for long and pulled her all the way down his dick and held her their as he began to pound her pussy. She began to moan and scream as loud as she could as he went faster and faster causing her little tits to bounce up and down. she was moaning so loud you could have probably heard them from miles away before Akan slowed down and stopped.

Rey panting heavily asked him "You didn't finish did you?" which he replied with "oh not yet sweetheart". He then pushed her up and spun her around before positioning her in doggy style. He got to his knees and re entered his dick into her tight virgin pussy.

He began to pound faster and faster as she let out more moans and started begging him for more. "oh, yes this is so good, YES! Please more, faster". He then began to move faster than he ever had before as he moved his hips and pounded her pussy.

He began to breath really heavily and start to moan as Rey continued to call to him. He started panting harder and harder as his dick sped in and out of her tight pussy and her tits went back and forth so fast it was becoming hard to see them.

Akan then let out a massive moan as he squirted his thick hot load into her tight pussy and began to slow down. heavily panting he pulled out and watched the cum began to drip out of her pussy. Rey was breathing so hard she couldn't speak and the both of them were covered in glistening sweat.

Akan changed back into his clothes as Rey lay on the ground to tired to move. He then made his way over to the tech picked it up and walked past Ray saying, "well I did have quite a lot of fun thank you, but I want to get my portions thankyou and cya around Rey!".

After a while Rey got changed and decided she would get her revenge another time and would have to go without portions for the night because it was becoming dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Time to add to the story and trust me this should be going somewhere.**

Three months had paced on Jakku since Rey and Akan had 'mat up' as she referred to it and since then she had only ever seen glimpses of him.

These glimpses brought confusing emotions as she was angry he had stolen something that would have brought her plentiful rations but also lust as she wanted more of him.

She had resorted to making her own unique vibrator from some parts she founds as those sorts of things were not commonly found on Jakku and she needed some way to pleasure herself.

She was just getting by with little to no food as it was becoming harder and harder to gain portions when one day an opportunity arose.

She was scraping her latest find which was a AT-AT walker similar to her home when she came across a group of fellow scavengers.

She heard them arriving from a mile away and had hidden from view within the machine where she was able to gain a good view pint of the scavengers.

They seemed to be arguing amongst each other about something and she noticed their massive speeder filled with all kinds of things.

A fight broke out between them and she took this opportunity to rush over to their speeder.

She clambered over the side and powered it up before she felt something slam into the back of her head.

The last thing she remembered was someone saying her name as her head smashed into the front of the speeder.

She awoke hours later with a massive headache and slight confused as she gathered her surroundings.

She was tied to a bench of some kind on an angle where she faces upside down and seemed strapped into place with her ankles and wrists.

She was in some kind of dark and dimly lit room with no light before she heard a groaning sound as a door opened and flooded the place with light.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious as she listened to whoever had made their way into the room.

Unfortunately, they spoke some kind of dialect she couldn't understand which was bizarre for Jakku.

She heard the voices making their way closer and closer before finally stopping and she sensed two people standing in front of her.

Continuing to talk amongst themselves one of them poked her stomach and when she gave no reaction they assumed she was still out and began to feel her breasts.

She would've called out, but she enjoyed the touching of her sensitive breast so much she let whoever it was continue.

They only stopped as she let out a little squeal.

They suddenly stopped and made no sound until she opened her eyes.

They were humanoid looking from the surface with bald heads, black skin and the usual number of limbs.

They looked at each other before smiling.

One of them moved forward and ripped the top half of her clothing off and the other ripped her bottom half of.

They looked back at their newly naked victim who tried speaking and couldn't as pussy juices dripped out of her.

One of them continued to fondle with her boobs whilst the other played and tortured her pussy making it really sensitive.

He then moved his mouth on it and Rey felt something weird that couldn't be a normal tongue that made its way inside her pussy as he began eating her out.

Rey already started to moan and came within seconds from being so horny.

Whilst the other one continues to eat out her sensitive pussy the second one removed his lower clothing to reveal a massive scaly dick about ten inches which he inserted into Rey's mouth.

He continued to force his dick in and out of her mouth the scales cutting at her lips.

Rey didn't know how much more she could take, her pussy felt so good.

She continues to give the one a blow job as it moved its scaly dick faster and faster in her mouth.

It finally let out a bizarre roar/moan sound and her moth was brought to a weird new taste as it blew its bright orange cum.

The other one stopped licking her pussy out bringing its long tongue back in and read itself for a blow job when a massive slamming sound came from the door.

They both spun around as someone used the same dialect and they quickly ran out the door.

Rey continued coughing up the weird tasting orange cum as she watched another person enter the room.

She had become so light headed from being upside down and unable to breathe for so long and almost thought she was seeing things when Akan entered the room.

"Well funny running into you this time again Rey, did you enjoy the blongteards?". "They are very special creatures and you don't come by them often, they are very powerful and horny as I assume you've discovered".

Rey breathlessly said to him "Can you please let me out of here Akan?".

Which he gave her a smirk and continued in a cocky tone as he made his way closer "Oh sure thing sweet Rey but remember you will owe me anything I want in the future along with more sex".

She was about to complain when he cut her off "Or I'll bring them back in after I've had some fun with you myself and you can be their new play thing".

"You have a deal then" she said hesitantly.

So, he helped her escape the prison of the Delta feryuilt scavengers got her new clothes and helped her way back home.

"Now we'll see each other again soon because I'm not having sex with you till you clean out your pussy and oh here, have this", he tossed her some portions before leaving.


End file.
